The New Arrival
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Everyone in the Soul Society is anxious. Why? Because Vegeta and Bulma are about to have another baby. Short story.


This short story happens much later on in the main story line. (I needed to finish and remove some of the stuff in my 'Stories To Work On' folder.)

I do not own Bleach or Dragon Ball Z. I own the stories, Val and Mika and the four-legged form of Vegeta.

* * *

><p>The New Arrival<p>

Although it was a beautiful day in the Soul Society, some of the Soul Reapers were restless. Especially one saiyan second lieutenant. In fact, nearly all of Squad 10 were uneasy. They were expecting news from The World of The Living any day now. Why? Because Vegeta and Bulma were about to have another baby. A lieutenant's meeting was over and Rangiku Matsumoto was hurrying back to her divisions office as fast as she could! Although he was a lieutenant, Vegeta didn't attend lieutenant meetings. Instead, he attended the captains meetings with his captain Toushiro Hitsugaya. But they weren't the only one's waiting to hear any news. Some of the other squads like Squad 5, 13, 4 and 8 were all just as anxious. Rangiku finally made it and quickly opened the door to find Hitsugaya and Vegeta still there.

Rangiku: "Anything?"

Toushiro only shook his head. Vegeta sat at the sofa, obviously uneasy. He was fidgety and couldn't sit still for more than 10 minutes. Toushiro was almost the same way as Vegeta. The saiyan prince was his closest friend, some even dared to say that the young captain saw the saiyan as a father figure, which was pretty close to being true. So when he heard that Bulma was pregnant and Vegeta the father, he was excited. The whole week has been unbearable. Bulma was due any day now and the days seemed to get longer and longer. Minutes were starting to feel like hours and hours were starting to feel like days. Toushiro was trying to do some paperwork in hopes of getting his mind off of things, but with only some luck. Rangiku was just as nervous as them. In fact, she hasn't touched a bottle of sake this whole week! She wanted to be sober and ready to go at a moments notice. The busty woman went up to the desk and leaned against the edge with a sigh. There was suddenly a nock at the door.

Toushiro: "Come in!"

The door opened and there stood Squad 5's captain, lieutenant and 3rd seat officer.

Rangiku: "Hi Val, Momo and Mika!"

Val: "Hello, Rangiku... Toushiro."

Toushiro: "Hey."

Val the Saboron was the Squad's new captain and her daughter Mika was the new 3rd seat. The Saboron spotted Vegeta and went up to him. The two were very close since they were born at the same time and literally grew up together.

Val: "How ya holdin' up?"

Vegeta: "Not so good."

Just as soon as Momo went up to Toushiro, Ukitake and Unohana showed up along with Kyoraku, Nanao, Rukia and Renji.

Rukia: "Any word yet, Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toushiro: "Do you think we would BE here if we did!"

Everyone seemed a little shocked at Toushiro's snap at Rukia. The young captain quickly apologized for his outburst.

Toushiro: "Sorry. The wait's starting to drive us mad."

Rukia: "It's ok. I understand."

Rangiku: "He's not lying. It's driving me mad too."

Kyoraku: "For you it's gotta be torture, huh Vegeta."

Vegeta: "You have no idea."

Kyoraku sat down on the other side next to Vegeta while Unohana, Nanao and Ukitake sat across from them. Momo stood next to Toushiro while Mika sat in Toushiro's lap as she often did when she and her mother visited. The child prodigy didn't mind one bit since he and the cub had developed a close friendship a while back. Rangiku leaned against the closest sofa while Renji and Rukia stood close by. But just as everyone was settling down and talking to each other, there was one final nock at the door before it was quickly rammed open! To everyone's shock, the person at the door was...

Everyone: "Gin Ichimaru!"

Gin was living at Capsule Corp after Vegeta gave him a second chance at life. Gin was exhausted from running so hard. As he hurried to catch his breath, everyone began to realize why he was here.

Gin: "Vegeta!... Come quick!... It's Bulma!"

Those were all the words that needed to be said for them to know. Nanao quickly sent Hell Butterflies to the other squads as everyone in the Squad 10 office followed Gin. The moment they reached the living world, Renji and Rukia went to tell Ichigo and his friends. The Soul Reapers quickly got into their Gigai's and hurried to West City! When they arrived at the hospital, Goku and his family, Grimmjow, Krillin and his family, Kusaka and Yamcha were all waiting outside the room Bulma was in. Trunks was in school so he wasn't there. Ichigo and his friends had joined up with them halfway and Urahara as well as his group had also joined them.

Vegeta: "How's Bulma?"

18: "She's doing fine, Vegeta."

Rangiku: "And the baby?"

Chi Chi: "Both of them are fine."

Momo: "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Yamcha: "We didn't ask."

Goku: "We wanted to wait for you Vegeta. You're the father, so you should be the one who knows before us."

Vegeta stood up on two legs walking up to the door. Before he went in, he turned around.

Vegeta: "Toushiro..."

Toushiro: "Huh?"

Vegeta: "You should come in too."

Everyone encouraged the young captain to go in with the new father. When Toushiro stood next to him, Vegeta slowly opened the door and peered inside. A moment later, he walked in with Toushiro close behind and closed the door. The room was dark with only the light from the window illuminating everything. In the bed laid an exhausted Bulma who smiled when she saw her husband and his young captain.

Bulma: "Vegeta... You made it."

Vegeta: "... Yeah... Yeah I made it..."

The saiyan prince walked over to the bedside and sat down next to his wife. Toushiro on the other hand, stood back in the shadows. He didn't know why he was in here since he wasn't a member of this family. But still Bulma had seen him and encouraged him to come over.

Bulma: "Toushiro... It's ok, come on over."

Slowly, Toushiro made his way over to the bed. He stood next to Vegeta and got a good look at the new arrival in Bulma's arms. A tiny baby with sky blue hair wrapped in a blanket.

Bulma: "Vegeta... Meet your daughter, Bulla."

A small smile formed across Toushiro's mouth as Vegeta gently touched his daughter's tiny curled up hands. One of Bulla's tiny hands could only just wrap around the saiyan's index finger. But then Toushiro was snapped out of his trance when Bulma dropped a bombshell on him!

Bulma: "Would the godfather like to hold her?"

Toushiro: "Huh? Godfather?"

Bulma: "That's right... You, Toushiro."

Toushiro was utterly shocked! He knew what a godfather was, he just wasn't expecting this!

Vegeta: "A few months ago, Bulma and I talked over about who would look after our daughter if anything happened to me or her."

Bulma: "We decided that you and Momo were the best candidates to be her godparents."

Vegeta: "Which means if anything happened to either of us, Momo or you would take over, captain."

Toushiro just looked at the new parents in a daze. He felt... Honored. But he had to know one last thing.

Toushiro: "Why not Goku?"

Vegeta chuckled as if he was expecting that question, which he was.

Vegeta: "Simple... Kakarot can't get in a battle without dying or coming damn well close to it."

Bulma: "I have to agree on that one."

Toushiro laughed softly while shacking his head. But still there was one last thing he didn't know.

Bulma: "Toushiro... I know what you're thinking. You are a member of this family, even if you're not related to any of us. We all like you, and we are all very grateful that you came into our lives."

Bulma's words almost brought the Soul Reaper to tears. He didn't realize how much he was apart of this family.

Vegeta: "You know... Everyone outside are waiting to hear the news."

Bulma: "I'm still tired. ... ... Toushiro... Why don't you show Bulla to them."

Toushiro: "Me? Well I-I... ... Sure... I'd love to."

The young captain walked over to Bulma's side and she showed Toushiro how to hold the baby properly before gently setting her into his arms. It took Toushiro a few moments to get used to the feeling of this moment. After all, he was holding his best friend and second lieutenant's little girl in his arms! Vegeta said that he was going to stay with Bulma while she rested. Outside, the rest of the Soul Reapers who wanted to be here for this moment had arrived. Even Yamamoto himself was present! They were all talking quietly before silence swept over them in a heart beat as the door opened. Before their eyes, the captain of Squad 10 stepped out with a bundle in his arms.

Toushiro: "It's a girl and her name's Bulla!"

No one could really contain their excitement. Everyone circled around the child prodigy to get a better look at the new baby. Gin was almost in tears. Yamamoto had a very proud smile. Rangiku, Momo, Rukia, Videl, Chi Chi, Orihime and Yoruichi where acting like any woman would in front of a newborn baby. Grimmjow stayed away a little for fear of scaring the infant, but he had a smile none the less. Ichigo couldn't help but remember back to the moment that his sisters were born. He was so proud to be a big brother and he had a feeling that Trunks would be too. Everyone was over joyed and couldn't wait till they could officially introduce themselves to the new arrival.

The End.


End file.
